Oneshots With Songs
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Warnings are inside. PLEASE READ CAREFULLY! Some oneshots will be Cracks, others not so much, all will have songs, and all will star Naruto is some way, shape, or form. Check it out, yeah? xD


Me: Hello, Hikari here with this...Thing. Yeah, thing, let's go with that! xD

Gin: "Thing?" Really? That's ALL you have to say about this?

*smash!*

Me: NO ONE ASKED YOU GIN!

Gin:*cowers in pain and fear*

Yuna: It's pretty much just a bunch of Crack Oneshots...With songs. So more like a bunch of Crack Song Fics.

Yuno: Plot bunnies are fearsome things, no?

Me: You got THAT right. Anyway, somebody do the Disclaimer~!

Yuna: Hika-san doesn't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. If she did, she wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it.

Yuno: Also, she DOES NOT own any of the songs that will be shown in the fic.

Yuna: Also, Hika-san will not repeat the disclaimer as she is in the belief that she only needs to do so once to make things clear.

Gin: BTW! ALL MUST BE WARNED! Due to the Crack-ness of the fic, one must expect the unexpected, such as same sex couplings here and there, LOTS of OOC-ness, the Green Beasts of Konoha, "The Flames of Youth", Kakashi mask-less, circumstances that threaten national security, the dead returning to life, sexual innuendos, NICE Uchihas, random bashing of characters for their faults, and the general dosage of crazy. And any other stuff that I did not specifically mention. ALL WARNINGS WILL BE SHOWN BEFORE A ONESHOT! So know that you've been adequately warned. If you do not like anything that you've been warned about, PLEASE don't flame, just ignore the fic.

Me:...You were actually sensible for once.

Gin: HEY.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, what he said. Now, without a do, CHAPPY ROLL~! xD

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>What you should know:<span>**_ Implied abuse, SasuSaku into NaruSaku. AU. ROMANTIC CHEESINESS! Abrupt endings.

_**Song:**_ According To You by Orianthi

_**Summary:**_ AU-verse where Sasuke has not defected, and ends up dating Sakura. Naruto, Sakura's BF, is in love with her. Sakura's relationship with Sasuke isn't going well, and Naruto decides to seriously confess to her. You can guess how she ends up with simply by listening to the song. Yay~!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: According To You<span>

Sakura Haruno was arguably one of the most beautiful girls her age, with long, flowing cherry blossom pink hair, dazzling emerald eyes, a perfect hour-glass figure, and soft, porcelain colored skin, with a hint of natural blush that only enhanced her beauty.

At only 19 years old, she became a world renowned medic nin whose abilities surpassed of Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess of the Sannin, the Godaime Hokage, the Senju Heir, the Miracle Medic, (the Legendary Sucker) and her very own mentor.

It was no surprise that she became one of the most desired women inside of Konohagakure no Sato, with fanboys falling beneath her feat and proposing their undying love to her.

It was also no surprise that with her increase of popularity came with the interest of a certain Duck-butt haired Uchiha.

Needless to say, Sakura had been ecstatic when her long time crush of more than a decade asked her to be his girlfriend, much to the joy and sorrow of her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, the Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded ninja.

Let me explain.

Most people never assume that Naruto and Sakura had such a relationship as that, mainly because of how Sakura always seems to physically "abuse" Naruto and how Naruto continues to **act** like an idiot in public.

This is in fact, a complete and utter farce.

Sakura had befriended Naruto at the young age of four, when Naruto first defended her from bullies who insulted her forehead. From then on, the two became fast, near inseparable friends.

But their happy friendship was not to last for long.

When Sakura's parents found out about her "friendship" with the "demon child", they demanded that she never speak to him again.

Understandably terribly upset that her parents would say such a thing about her "bestest-best friend", Sakura ran from her home crying, and coincidentally bumped into Naruto along the way.

Sakura then told him of what her parents told him, and he too became upset. But then he began to think. Perhaps they could still be friends, they just have to not look like it!

And so Naruto informed Sakura of his plan, to pretend to hate each other, and then meet each other later in secret, in order to maintain their friendship.

Sakura's eyes had begun to glow again with happiness when she heard the plan, and so the facade was born.

You must be wondering about how Naruto, of all people, could have thought up such a simple but brilliant plan and at such a young age.

Naruto was in fact incredibly intelligent, inheriting both his mother's and father's genius, ingenuity, and natural talents. He also inherited their good looks, which he often hid with a henge seal he placed upon himself, not only to pull off the facade of being the village's lovable idiot, but also to hide the face of which many had seen before on another person, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash.

Showing that face would have immediately painted a target larger than the Hokage mountain on his back.

But the facade had drawbacks.

While Sakura could show her true colors for most of the time, Naruto could not and suffered deeply for it.

Especially with matters of the heart.

You see, Naruto was truly in love with Sakura, just as she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. But in order to not let his feelings get in the way of their friendship, Naruto hid them, and only revealed them in the facade, telling her the truth, but also never allowing her to realize it.

And so it is with regret and happiness that Naruto gave the woman he loved with all his heart to date his other teammate.

At first, the relationship went fine.

But as time passed, things went downhill.

Sasuke was soon always criticizing everything she did, from the way she smiled, the way she dressed, what she dressed in, the way she talked, how loudly or softly she talked, the way she acted, the way she ate, what she ate, and even the way she laughed.

Everything she did was scrutinized with cold uncaring eyes, and she was told everyday by him about her countless "faults." About how no one would want her because of those faults and that he was the only one who ever would.

She didn't believe him at first.

But when time goes on and you hear those words come out of the mouth of the one you love everyday in what seems to be your every waking hour, you begin to do so.

And you start to break down.

Everyone had noticed the change in the usually very optimistic and confident woman. How could you not, when she looked like a shell of her former self; depressed, thin, and sleep-deprived. Understandably, everyone who knew of her became quite worried about her welfare.

Of course, no one was more worried about Sakura than Naruto.

So when the two met together in an all but abandoned training ground near the outskirts of Konoha, their usual place to meet with each other and have their secret meetings, and when Naruto released his sealed henge, Sakura broke down into his arms and sobbed, and the sound made Naruto's own heart feel as if it was breaking apart like the woman in front of him.

" Why?" She cried out. "Why doesn't he think I'm beautiful? Why doesn't he think I'm smart? Or funny? Why doesn't he treat me like I'm special? What doesn't he love me? Why, why, why..." and she continued to cry into Naruto's shirt, asking all of the questions that had been bearing down on her heart like a one ton weight. Naruto just held her in his arms, rubbing her back and running his hands through her hair comfortingly, murmuring quiet assurances in her ear to calm her down.

When her wails slowed and became nothing but quiet sniffs and an occasional hiccup here and there, Naruto decided to answer her questions.

" I don't know why Sakura. I really don't." And he really didn't. It was unfathomable to Naruto to think of her in any other way.

But Sakura didn't seem to like the answer, and looked like she was ready to unleash another round of tears.

So Naruto continued with his answer. "But I do."

She froze, and lifts her head to look at his calm, serious face. She could see sincerity in his eyes, and something else, something very familiar to what she had seen in the eyes of her other friends whom were deeply in love. But it couldn't be in Naruto's eyes, and definitely not towards her, she was in love with Sasuke!...Wasn't she?

Seeing the growing confusion and slight panic growing in his most precious person's eyes, Naruto decided it was now or never.

" I love you Sakura." Sakura's eyes couldn't have gotton any wider. Naruto went on as if he didn't realize how stiff Sakura had become in his arms. He'd already confessed, he couldn't stop now.

" I've loved you for a long time. I've loved you since our Academy days. All of those proposals to date me and to be my girlfriend? They were more or less true. And I was serious about what I said. I don't know why Sasuke thinks like that. Because you aren't beautiful-"

Sakura flinches away as if struck and attempts to leaves his arms, but his grip is strong and he isn't finished speaking."-You're gorgeous, like the very vision of dancing cherry blossoms on a quiet night."

She stills again, and her breath hitches, and Naruto continues on, the words tumbling from his mouth like water from a broken dam.

" And your not smart. Your the most intelligent person I know, a genius with a mind on par with that of the best of the Nara clan."

" Your not funny. Your hilarious, I can't stop laughing when you make a joke. You bring to people laughter and joy."

" Your not special. Your the most wonderful, fantastic thing to have ever happened to Konoha. Without you, the medical program couldn't have gone as far as it has, nor could have the death rate of teams with medics have gone down so low. You've done amazing things, and done something that most people can't do. You've saved lives from the brink of death, like a guardian angel sent straight from heaven."

Naruto and Sakura were face to face now, Sakura sitting on the tree stump previously occupied by both her and Naruto, and Naruto kneeling on the ground in front of her, holding her hands. He stared deeply into her emerald eyes and she found she couldn't tear her gaze away from his cerulean ones.

" I don't know why he doesn't love you. But I do. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. And that why-" Naruto paused, feeling his heart ripping to tiny little pieces as he said the next part, the part that would surely cause him to lose her forever, "-and that's why Sasuke will fall for you too. Because you'll make him fall in love with you, with how perfect you are."

And then slowly Naruto stood up, a shadow covering his eyes, and turned to leave. Sakura suddenly felt like she had to say something, anything really. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to leave.

"Na-"

But he cut in.

"Sakura."

"..."

"...I wish for your happiness." And he smiled at her, a smile so heartbroken, so bittersweet and pained, it made some part deep in her heart throb, as if it shared the pain.

And then he was gone.

Sakura stood there for a long while, before she did anything.

" Oh Naruto..."

* * *

><p>(timeskip)<p>

After 'That Night,' Sakura ended up staying in her relationship with Sasuke, and while she was in it, she found herself comparing her currant boyfriend to her best friend. And found many, many differences between them.

During mealtimes, Sasuke demanded silence. To talk while eating earned you a disproving glare from the Uchiha heir. It made one feel cold and awkward.

With Naruto, meals were lively affairs in which you laughed and bonded with the person you ate with. He made things feel warm and comfortable.

Sasuke never really seemed to be interested in her problems, only his own, so whenever she talked about hers, he'd tell her to stop complaining.

Naruto always seemed to care about her problems, even letting his own take the back seat just so that he could focus solely on consoling her.

Sasuke was antisocial.

Naruto was a people person.

Sasuke hardly ever smiled.

Naruto gave a smile whenever he could.

Sasuke was cold.

Naruto was warm.

Sasuke never said she was beautiful, smart, funny, or special.

Sasuke never said 'I love you' even once to her in her relationship.

Naruto said all of those things and more in a single night.

As Sakura thought of these things, she found herself narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"Enough is enough." she said. Then she began to walk home, a sense of purpose in her steps. She had something to do, and the fair coming up would be perfect to put it into motion.

* * *

><p>(another timeskip)<p>

Tonight was the night of the annual lights fair in Fire Country, and Naruto hadn't seen Sakura for days since 'That Night'.

Of course, that had been his intention in the first place, seeing as he couldn't bear to see her after what he said.

He sighed.

'I hate my life.'

Then he heard a commotion happening in the center of Konoha's square, and being the curious being he was decided to check it out.

Only to wish he hadn't.

Why? Because there was a stage. But not just a stage. A stage with Sakura Haruno dressed in her most beautiful kunoichi out fit; a crimson kimono top with white cherry blossoms dancing across it, a black sash that wrapped around it, with red cherry blossoms, tight black shorts, black shinobi boots, and her hair tied up in a messy bun with decorated senbon needles holding it in place.

As he turned to leave, he caught her eyes. At first, she looked stunned, and before he knew what was happening, she was in front of him.

" Take it off." He blinked, confused.

" Uhmm...Take off what exactly Sakura-chan?" She narrowed her eyes, clearly not amused with his idiot persona.

" Take off that stupid looking henge and stop acting like an idiot. You are then to go with Ino and get dressed in what I laid out for you. Then you are to stand and stay standing on that side-" she points to her right"-of the stage. Am I clear?"

Naruto, seeing no way out that would end nicely, bowed his head and sighed, before doing what she told him to do, unknowingly causing several people small heart-attacks. It wasn't everyday you saw a Yondaime look-alike.

When Naruto came back out, he looked even more like the Yondaime, simply because he was wearing the standard Jounin outfit.

As he looked around, he found Sasuke scowling fiercely on the opposite side of stage they were on, wearing what looked to be very formal, and majestic looking robes that amplified his aristocratic looks. Looking at Sasuke's outfit, and then at his own, he wondered if this was a strange form of revenge from Sakura to make her boyfriend look much better than her ex-best friend, even in his real state. Little did he realize that more people were staring at him _that_ way than the Uchiha.

Then he saw the girls of the Rookie twelve all bring out instruments, each wearing a similar outfit to Sakura's, just in different coloring. Hinata had a guitar strapped on, Ino had a bass, and TenTen was near the drum set. Looking toward Sakura, he saw that she also had a guitar, and was also near the mike.

"Testing, testing! Can you all hear me?" Sakura asked, and got a cheer of approval from the crowd. She cracked a smile.

"That's great! Now, as you all know, today is the first day of Fire Country's annual Lights Fair. And, as you also know, the fair starts off differently every year. Last year, it began with a a wonderful demonstration of acrobatics from the circus hailing from Moon Country, who happen to be here today as well to enjoy our wonderful fair!"

Pausing only to allow for the cheering that sprung up to settle down, Sakura then spoke up again. "This year, the fair is to be initiated by a musical performance!" Again, cheers rose up, and Sakura cracked a smile.

"However, before we begin, I'd like to ask a favor." Seeing as the crowd had questioning glances, Sakura decided to continue. "You see, I've been having boy trouble. Let's start with my boyfriend." Sakura points to her left where Sasuke is, and quite a few wolf whistles from the crowd, which she ignored. "He hasn't been very nice to me. Actually, he's been really mean lately. And also, he's never even said 'I love you' not even when he asked me out." Ignoring the mumblings from the crowd and Sasuke's offended look, Sakura kept on speaking. "But I still have feelings for him." Sasuke's growing ire went down slightly. Just slightly. "On the other hand, my best friend-" she gestures to Naruto, who jumps in shock from all the eyes that suddenly turned to him, "-is in love with me. In fact, he gave me the most beautiful confession just a couple of days ago. But he's my best friend, and I don't know whether I should pick him over my boyfriend, or stick with my boyfriend." Then the crowd started shouting answers at her, all different, some even confessions.

Then Sakura held up a hand and all went quiet.

"I'm afraid I didn't really hear any of you. I think you're all a bit confused. I actually made up a song, with my heart pored out into it. Think about what you want to say while it's playing, okay?" Hearing a murmur of agreement, Sakura turned to the other girls on stage and nodded her head.

The music began, with Sakura looking toward Sasuke.

**According to you~**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless.**

**I can't do anything right.**

Cue shocked crowd. And angry Uchiha.

**According to you~**

**I'm difficult, hard to please**

**Forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess in a dress.**

**Can't show up on time**

**Even if it would save my life**

**According to you~**

**According to you.**

Ignoring Sasuke's burning and almost hateful gaze, Sakura use the short pause to shoot an obvious look at Naruto, who was staring at her in shock.

**But according to him~!**

**I'm beautiful, incredible!**

**He can't get me out of his head~!**

Naruto blushes, and Sakura smiles at him, making the crowd go into an 'awwwww~!' state.

**According to him~!**

**I'm funny, irresistible!**

**Everything he ever wanted~!**

**Everything is opposite!**

**I don't feel like stopping it!**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose~**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you!**

The look Sakura shoots Sasuke is incredible accusative, and many in the crowd seem to copy her. Naruto still seemed to be in slight shock at the realization of what was happening.

**According to you~**

**I'm boring, I'm moody.**

**You can't take me any place.**

**According to you~**

**I suck at telling jokes**

**Cause I always give it away**

Naruto is shooting Sasuke an incredulous look by this time, over his shock.

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**

**Your the guy who puts up with that.**

**According to you.**

**According to you!**

Sakura looked as if invisible weights were dropping off of her as she continued to play, her face glowing as she sang the next part.

**But according to him~!**

**I'm beautiful, incredible!**

**He can't get me out of his head~!**

**According to him~!**

**I'm funny, irresistible!**

**Everything he ever wanted~!**

**Everything is opposite!**

**I don't feel like stopping it!**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose~**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you!**

Sakura then softens her eyes as she looks at Sasuke, who wonders what that twinge was in his chest when she began to sing the next part.

**I need to feel appreciated,**

**Like I'm not hated**

**Oh no~!**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes~?**

**It's too bad you're making me decide~!**

*guitar solo*

And so there it was. Her heart had been placed in front off everyone, and everyone in the crowd already had seemed to come to a conclusion, and it seemed to be unanimous.

"But according to me.

You're stupid, you're useless.

You can't do anything right."

It was obvious to the crowd she was mimicking Sasuke, who happened to have a rather dark look in his eyes. All ignored him, eager for the next part of the song.

**But according to him~!**

**I'm beautiful, incredible!**

**He can't get me out of his head~!**

**According to him~!**

**I'm funny, irresistible!**

**Everything he ever wanted~!**

**Everything is opposite!**

**I don't feel like stopping it!**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose~**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you!**

**You! You~!**

**According to you!**

**You! You~!**

The music began to quiet and people knew the end of the song was near.

**According to you~**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless.**

**I can't do anything right.**

Silence.

And then-

The crowd erupted into applause and roared their approval and Sakura smiled at the success, with the girls behind her all giving each other a high-five.

Sakura then picked up the mike, and clear her throat, immediately gaining the crowds attention.

"I'm glad you liked the show! BUT!...What is your answer to my little problem?"

The reaction was so loud and immediate, everyone on stage jumped despite the expected answer.

" HIM!"

All of them were pointing their hands at Naruto.

Who stood rooted to the spot like a startled Nara deer.

Smiling, Sakura walked over to Naruto and looked up at him.

Then waited.

And waited.

And waited...

...

Cue angry tick mark.

" Well?"

Blondie blinks his eyes in confusion.

" Well what?"

Sakura sighs.

" I should have known I have to do everything."

Confused, Naruto tried to say something.

"Sak-mmphf!"

Only for Sakura to jam their lips together into a searing kiss, and pulling back too quickly for him to react.

Then as Sakura tried to say something-

"Nar-mmphf!"

She was the one who was interrupted as Naruto proceeded to hold the back of her head and waist, and into an even more passionate kiss than before. No one noticed as a rather remorseful Uchiha slinked away to avoid the coming festivities.

When they pulled out of it, Sakura was wearing a goofy looking grin and happily dazed eyes on her flushed face.

Naruto's was of utter happiness and he pulled her into a hug.

"Awwwwwwwwwww~!" The crowd cooed at them, startling Naruto who just remembered he had a LARGE audience, and causing Sakura to return from cloud nine.

"Ahem! Anyway, since that was the end of the concert, LET THE FAIR BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>And so the people partied.<p>

Naruto and Sakura had healthy, happy, loving relationship.

Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage who held the complete trust and loyalty of his people.

Sakura became the foremost most powerful kunoichi in the elemental countries.

They had seven children. The eldest were a pair of male twins named Minato and Jiraiya. The second eldest were another pair of twins named Kushina and Haku. The third and youngest was a group of fraternal triplets, named Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko.

They all grew up with their uncles and aunts of the Rookie Twelve, Konohamaru Korps, and the respective Senseis of those groups.

And of course Tsunade-baa-chan.

And, as you should well know, they lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**


End file.
